The purpose of this competing continuation application for an Institutional NRSA is to provide an expanded postdoctoral research training program in clinical genetic nursing at The University of Iowa (Ul). The training is designed to provide new interdisciplinary opportunities for postdoctoral fellows to extend their knowledge and skills in clinical genetic nursing research with an emphasis on a) identification of relationships among genomic factors in common diseases, disease symptoms, or response to treatments, b) examination of ethnocultural factors, individual, family, and community responses in communities, to genetic disease risk and conditions with genetic components, The program objectives are to: 1. Prepare nurses at the post-doctoral level to participate in and lead interdisciplinary research teams in investigating clinical genomic questions and interventions, 2. Enhance the research training process and accelerate entry into a research career that is responsive to priorities in the NIH Roadmap, 3. Generate opportunities for faculty-trainee research collaboration and mentorship, 4. Contribute to the advancement of genomic and nursing science by preparing a cadre of researchers who are skilled in the identification and investigation of clinical genomic problems. The specific objectives will be achieved through intensive participation in ongoing faculty research, conduct of research by the trainee, coursework, participation in research seminars and national conferences; and publication, presentation, research dissemination, and grantsmanship experiences with faculty. The training program builds on the research strengths of the faculty at Ul in clinical genomics and nursing research. This fellowship training program complements existing pre and post-doctoral opportunities at Ul, but does not duplicate other training opportunities on this campus. Clinical genetics nursing postdoctoral training provides unique opportunities for development of clinical genetic nursing scholars by providing research training required to develop scientific knowledge for care of individuals and families for whom genetic factors contribute to risk for common chronic health disorders, as well as disorders resulting from alterations in one or more genes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]